Oskan's Birthday Surprise (GalladeKirliaXTrainer MM)
by Packiller
Summary: In this story, Oskan goes out and finds that his two Pokemon want to give him something very special for his birthday.. Something he will never forget.


**This is my first story! This is a Gallade/KirliaXTrainer Fanfiction and contains lemons and M/M. IT IS RATED M! for lemons and strong language (18+) Please Enjoy :)**

**NOTE: All Pokemon will be speaking in parenthesis. (this will be poke-speech) and if i need to add a note it will be done in double parenthesis. ((this will be were i will put notes))**

**ALSO!: Human Speech will be done in normal quotation marks "this will be human speech" and if a Pokemon speaks telepathically, it too will be done in quotation marks. Thought will be done as 'this will be thought' So let us begin!**

Oskan was not your ordinary kid. He was about 17 ((Today was his 17th birthday!)) and lived by himself and his two Pokemon, Gallade and Kirlia. He was very intelligent and fixed and built computers for his job. He was a nerd and he knew it. But he skinny, had glasses, black hair and he even looked a bit cute! He was known to be very good with computers as he built his first when he was 12 and he got his CISCO certification when he was only in 9th grade (level 1). But there was something else about him.. His sexuality. He was gay, and he knew it. But when his parents found out, they disowned him due to their strong beliefs on only Male and Female interactions. He was going to tell his Pokemon but.. He decided against it and hit it from them. Or so he thought he did. His Gallade and Kirlia were both very different from Oskan. For instance, Gallade was gay. He was VERY feminine and VERY girly. He wanted to be a gardevoir but he got into a dispute with a fellow rival and he was forced to use the dawnstone. But that did not stop him. He was gay, and he was proud! Kirlia, on the other hand was almost exactly the same. He was very girl and very feminine as well but would become a gardevoir as no dawnstones were present. Both Gallade and Kirlia were flirty! Very flirty. They flirted with pokemon all the time and they had a group of friends that they hung out with behind Oskan's house. Oskan lived in a rather nice house and right behind it were dense forests and that was were Gallade and Kirlia hung out with their friends. Their friends were a Gothorita, A Riolu, and a Beheeyem.

Oskan awoke one sunny, summer day in his bed. His pokemon slept on the couch downstairs but when it stormed.. They slept in Oskan's room as they were terrified of storms. He got up, stretched, got some fresh clothes and he walked into the bathroom and he locked the door. He took off his clothes and then turned on the shower. He sighed softly but happily as he waited about a minute or two for the water to heat up. He stepped in and he let out a sigh of relief. The water felt very good on his back. He let the warm water wash over his back for a while before he washed his hair. He grabbed his soap and went to work on his body. When he was finished he washed the soap off and he got out. He grabbed a towel and dried off. After slipping on his clean clothes he walked downstairs were he was greeted cheerfully by his pokemon. Kirlia ran up to his master and he hugged him tightly. "Good morning master!" Kirlia said happily. Gallade giggled and he ran up and hugged his master as well. "How was your sleep master?" Gallade asked cheerfully and Oskan blushed a little but he laughed and he said "Good morning Kirlia! and It was great! how about yours gallade?" Oskan asked happily. Gallade smiled and he said "Oh it was wonderful!" he said cheerfully and he sat back down on the couch and crossed his legs. Oskan smiled and he said "I have some work to do today" he said softly and both Gallade's and Kirlia's faces fell. "Awee master!" Kirlia said sadly. "We wanted you to come play with us.." Kirlia said sadly. Gallade also looked sad as he said "Oh.. Alrighty Perhaps later then?" he said hopefully and Oskan laughed. "I will try my hardest to get done early" Oskan said happily and the two pokemon nodded, they got up and they both grabbed an apple out of a bowl for breakfast. Before they ran off with their friends, They said goodbye to their master and Kirlia pecked Oskan on the cheek and Kirlia giggled softly. Oskan felt his cheek burn red as Kirlia kissed his master on the cheek and Gallade hugged him goodbye as they went out for a few hours. As they ran out the door, Oskan smiled and he walked down to the basement. Once he got to his workstation, he grabbed the box that had the clients PC inside of it. He opened it up and took it out. They were having a network problem which could not be solved, and this PC was recently wiped and a new OS installed by the local PC repair which was 4 times as expensive as Oskan. The PC was used after that but it displayed that it was connected, yet they could not access any browser without getting an error that the webpage could not be displayed. Not only that but no programs that required a network connection to work would work. Oskan knew the easy fix for this. He plugged the computer in and turned it on. He opened the command prompt and typed "Netsh winsock reset" He then restarted the computer, he tested the wireless and it was working! He charged a small fee of $25 per problem ((most had about 3 problems so that usually $75 per person. That is not nearly as much as the local computer repair store costs which is around 185 JUST to turn your PC on. Oskan smiled softly as he returned to the other desk and he began to work on his new PC. He added some hardware and did some other work around the house and in about another hour or two he stopped. "I better go find them" Oskan said softly to himself and he walked out the back door and into the woods. He knew the spot by heart. He goes their every day to hang out with the other Pokemon their. At first, he was shy and felt like he was being nosy and that he did not belong their but they insisted that he stay and come each day so he did. When he arrived he walked through the clearing and he said "hey..i made it" he said softly and he was instantly greeted by a small Pokemon in a black dress named Gothorita. She smiled happily and hugged him. "Hello Oskan!" she said happily and she ran back. They were all sitting on a log, with the exception of Beheeyem who was floating above it.

Oskan sat down and Kirlia scooted next to him and hugged him. "Hello master! how are you?" he asked happily and Gallade said "Master! you came!" He said cheerfully and he hugged Oskan as well. "I am doing good Kirlia thank you for asking! how are you?" Oskan replied happily and Kirlia smiled. "Oh just wonderful!" She said and she cuddled up to him. He smiled and they laughed, talked and played some. When he got back home, Oskan sighed sadly. He wished he got presents for his birthday. At school, he was bullied and his parents were not too nice. They neglected him and often left him in tears. His only friends were a Kirlia ((now Gallade)) and a ralts ((now Kirlia)). He loved them a lot and he knew they loved him back. As friends. Right? Well Oskan was in for a surprise. A surprise he would never ever forget. After his shower he laid on his bed with a T-shirt on and a pair of underwear. He stretched out softly and the lights went out. Oskan sat up and he looked around confused. He was blind in the dark. He could not see a thing. He felt him self being forced to lay back down and the lights went back on. On top of him was Gallade. He had a strange, almost lustful smile on his face. He licked his lips softly and he said "hello master.." he said seductively and he kissed Oskan's neck. Oskan moaned softly and he said "G-Gallade.. What are you doing?" Oskan said nervously. Gallade giggled and he motioned for Kirlia to join him. Kirlia came walking up and he had the same seductive smile on his face. He felt a hand grasp his crotch through his underwear and he gasped and moaned slightly. "Nhh.. No.. Please.. i dont wa-want to hurt you.." He said to the two Pokemon as Gallade rubbed Oskan's growing member through his Underwear. Gallade giggled and he said "No.. we want this.." He said softly, his head inches from Oskan's and Gallade kissed Oskan on the lips. Oskan moaned softly as Gallade kissed him. Gallade's lips were so soft. Oskan loved them. Gallade let his tongue slip into Oskan's mouth and Oskan let out a soft moan of pleasure. Gallade also moaned as their tongues danced inside each others mouths. Kirlia looked a bit annoyed but Gallade pulled away. As Gallade pulled away, he let his tongue stick out slightly and a trail of saliva fell onto the bed. Oskan's face was bright red and he blushed even more and Kirlia kissed him. Kirlia's lips were amazing as well and as Kirlia slipped his tongue into his masters mouth, Oskan moaned again. He shuddered as he felt his underwear being slipped off and he heard Gallade say "Ohh! so you shave huh cutie?" Gallade said smirking. Gallade began to lick Oskan's member. He licked it up and down and swirled his tongue around it, his saliva dripping off of Oskan's now fully erect member, standing at a perfect 8 inches. Kirlia joined Gallade and their tongues swirled around Oskan's member, their saliva dripping everywhere. Gallade pulled off and Kirlia put his lips to Oskan's member and he began to suck on Oskan's member. He took it slow at first but Kirlia let his tongue swirl around and around the head, teasing Oskan for a few seconds but he then began to fully suck on it. Oskan shuddered a little as Kirlia's wet, warm mouth bathed his member in Kirlia saliva. He moaned loudly as Kirlia kept licking and sucking Oskan's member. Right as Oskan was about to cum, Kirlia pulled away. Oskan looked at Kirlia and he said "Why..did you stop? that was amazing.." Oskan said, disapointed at the fact that he could not cum but Gallade stood over Oskan and he said "This is why.. How could you not tell? Every day we act like sluts in front of you just to get your attention but no.. This time! We have you! and master, we love you so so much.. if you cant tell.." Gallade said, a dark blush coming over his face and he smiles. "Now.. for not being able to tell when someone wants you.. i have to teach you a lesson" Gallade said, smirking slightly. Oskan shut his eyes tightly. He was very nervous as to what would come next. 'I hope it wont h-' Oskan's eyes shot wide open. He gasped loudly and he let out a loud moan. Right in front of him, Gallade had begun to ride him. Gallade rode his master's member as deep as it could go. Oskan moan louder and louder as Gallade rode him. Gallade hopped off and he got on his hand and knees on the floor. He was presenting his butt to Oskan, Gallade's small wet hole showing to Oskan. Gallade shook his butt and said "Please..Please master!" Gallade said panting with his tongue fully out, practically begging Oskan to fuck him. Oskan got off the bed, still stunned at what was happening. Kirlia was watching from the bed, masturbating and smirking as he watched his master get the treat of a lifetime. Oskan got onto his knees and he put his member to Gallade's small wet Entrance. Oskan pushed his member into Gallade's tight wet hole and Gallade nearly screamed with lust and pleasure. Oskan moaned deeply and loudly as he pumped inside his new found lover. Gallade grabbed Oskan's hand and he began to such on three of Oskan's fingers as Oskan pounded Gallade's tight ass. Gallade swirled his tongue over Oskan's fingers as he sucked and he brought them down his throat and back up almost expertly. Gallade motioned for Kirlia to join him and Kirlia jumped off the bed and he giggled softly as he took Oskan's other hand and Kirlia began to suck on the 3 fingers. Kirlia as well swirled his tongue around Oskan's hand and he sucked on Oskan's fingers just like Gallade and Kirlia also began to jerk Gallade off rapidly.. Oskan was in complete shock and he was no longer pounding into Gallade. Gallade had put Oskan onto his back and he had now began to ride Oskan again. Oskan was going crazy! All these new pleasures were very intense. From having 6 of his fingers sucked by both Kirlia and Gallade, and having his dick being rode by Gallade, Oskan was moaning loudly. He felt Gallade's and Kirlia's warm wet tongues lick and caress and dance all over his fingers as they sucked on them and he also felt Gallade's VERY tight wet hole, engulf his member full as Gallade rode Oskan. Gallade moaned louder and louder and Oskan said "Gallade.. Im.. Cumming!.." Gallade moaned louder and louder and almost simultaneously Oskan came into Gallade's tight hole and Gallade came onto Oskan's face. The Trio collapsed onto the floor, tired from a very fun night. Oskan smiled at Gallade and Kirlia and he said "That was.. the best.. Present ever.. I love you all so.. so..much.."And with that, he fell a sleep. Gallade and Kirlia smiled and they said softly to Oskan "we love you too master...Sweet dreams, for tomorrow.. you will be in for another surprise.." And with that, they fell a sleep, cuddled up to Oskan.

**OKAY! That was my first story! I hope you all liked it! Chapter 2 is coming out! This story got a bit kinky near the end but i loved making this story! :) The next part will be VERY kinky. So i hope you all like it and i hope to continue this story into many parts! **


End file.
